


FIRST SNOW

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, fluffy cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Bob experiences fluffy frozen water for the first time.





	FIRST SNOW

Bob stared with wide optics at the white ground before him that had been brown and green before the Hives’ power-down cycle.  He tilts his helm to one side then wiggles his antennae, taking in readings.  He snorts and watches as his hotter vents create tiny clouds in the cold air.  He watches them float upward into a gray sky.  His antennae continue to wiggle as he works things out.

Suddenly a bark and happy electronic whoiiirlll announces the incoming hive mates.  Bob glances over his back at them as they scramble down the entrance to the mobile nest.  Buster rushes past Bob and jumps into the fluffy frozen water with her happiest bark and calls.  Doc is quick to follow after her, but his jets stir up the fluffy frozen water in a flurry that has Bob sinking to his belly on the loading ramp.

Four beady optics blink in stunned awe from a mound of snow that is Bob.  He lifts himself and shakes, vigorously.  He lifts his helm to watch his hive mates’ antics for a moment.  Doc had Buster’s favorite ball that he was keeping just out of her happy-dance wiggle-leap before he flings it gently into the open field.  Buster takes off after her ball, bounding effortlessly through the fluffy frozen water.

Suddenly feeling excitement as it clicks that they were engaged in “PLAY!! PLAY!! =DDD”, Bob jumps into the the white field.  He roots around in the frozen water, coming up enough to sneeze it from his vents before making a happy churring sound and digging into the deeper drifts.

===

Sunstreaker sits at the top of the loading ramp of the newest version of the Ark.  He grins with that lopsided goofy smile pet parents have whenever their darlings were doing something doopy and carefree.  And yes he was taking videos and stills.  He knew Hound would enjoy the antics of Bob’s first snow adventure.

A heavy frame sitting down next to him has Sunstreaker turning his helm to look at Thundercracker who held up a steaming cube of warmed energon.  Sunstreaker gives a smiling Thundercracker a suspicious look before shrugging and taking the cube.  He sips and hums in pleasure as the warmth spreads from his tanks to his frame, chasing away any lingering cold.

Both pet parents lean back and watch their darlings’ antics with wide beaming smiles.  Even Skyfire, who had come shortly after Thundercracker to find Doc, had paused and grinned as Doc buried Bob under a huge snow mound before Bob countered by leaping and on Doc.  They both tumble to the ground as Buster barks and leaps in her happy-dance wiggle.  He settles in next to Sunstreaker and Thundercracker to enjoy the antics.  His research task put aside for now.


End file.
